


Spock P.

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 一个从天上掉下来的Spock Prime和还是少年的Jim相遇了的故事。神秘的老爷爷跟对未来充满期待的小男孩，因为是TOS和AOS两对的SKS无差，而另外俩人没有出场，所以其实本篇是Spock Prime和Jim的亲情故事啦*wink*





	Spock P.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自加西亚·马尔克斯的《巨翅老人》（然后我把整个故事最精华的部分其实全都扔了）。自娱自乐写着玩。
> 
> 有一半都是我瞎编的，可能科技没有2230年那么发达。然后还有因为是临睡前极限码字所以句子什么应该会很混乱，就请大家凑合凑合地看吧（……）

Jim不是镇子上第一个看到天使的人，这都得怪那个天使往下掉的时候没有掉进他家的院子。那是大雨连绵不绝的一周，对于一向干旱到宛如沙漠一般内陆气候的爱荷华，实在说得上是罕见。结果，周日的时候，那个天使就从天上掉了下来。

其实也没有人知道，天使是不是真的自天上掉下来的，因为众所周知，地球的天上就是宇宙，宇宙浩瀚无垠，没有氧气，气压为0。如果没有任何防护地出现在宇宙里，那么不管是什么生物，都将会像男孩子们恶作剧时碾坏的虫子一样，嘭地爆出浆来。说到这个，男孩子们还小小地吵了一架，因为Jim Kirk坚持认为，宇宙里没有空气，自然也就不会有声音。Gary说自然是有声音的，只是周围的人全都听不见。他们为这事吵了3分钟，但最后，他们还是把话题转回到了天使身上来。

“那一定是个天使。”Gary确定无疑地讲，“在我看到第一眼的时候就已经知道了，因为只有天使才能这么突然地降落在我的院子里，他是那么特别，你看一眼就准得知道。那就是天使。”

Jim不知道该怎么反驳他，因为Jim这辈子也没有见过天使，他妈妈是无神论者，他死去的父亲也是。他们还专程去问了镇上小教堂里的胖神父，这个神父在接替神职工作前，是镇上的屠夫。他想了很久，用汗津津的手抹着脸。

“我不知道，”他说，“我不知道。他是不是天使，这取决于他会不会说拉丁语，那是上帝的语言。”

问题就是镇上没有人会说拉丁语，没有人对已经老到快要死去的一门语言感兴趣。James Kirk提出他们可以使用翻译机，然而Gary怀疑如果不是亲口说出拉丁语，就是对天使的大不敬。他们又吵了会儿，最后Gary带着几个朋友气冲冲地回了家。Jim独自思忖了下，觉得他还是对天使有点好奇的。他听Gary炫耀过，他父母不知道该如何是好，所以被发现后，那个天使就暂且被大人拖进了谷仓。他以前经常能踩着外面的谷垛翻进过里面，再后来他个子高了点，就能够到旁边矮屋的屋檐往上爬。Jim Kirk是个彻头彻尾的行动派，所以在几分钟后，他就已经翻了进去。

事实上，谷仓里的光线并不是很好，所以他跳下去的时候没能看清脚底下的东西，砸到了一个人的身上。那人本是在睡觉的，结果却因为从天而降的袭击而叫嚷了起来，所发出的语言既不是英语，也不是联邦的通用语。Jim Kirk连滚带爬地从对方身上爬了起来，当他爬起来的时候，他注意到那是个老头子，至少得有60岁，实际年龄可能要来得更高。老人的头发是一种安静整齐的银灰，而他的黑袍子因为雨水的浸泡充满了湿漉漉的气息。

事实上，谷仓因为连日的下雨，而弥漫着一种发了霉的怪味，甚至还沾染到了这个试图支撑起身子，却无论如何都用不上力气的老人上。他看起来像是受了伤，每一个动作都显得异常地吃力。

Jim在心里斗争了三秒，关于如果自己凑上去帮忙，他会不会成为天使在这个世界上打掉的第一个牙祭。然而三秒过后，他还是凑上了前——很少有人知道，这个全爱荷华知名的小捣蛋鬼，在脑子里不乱转着鬼主意的时候，他其实是个富有爱心，尊老爱幼的好小孩。他有时甚至会因为扶老奶奶过马路而上学迟到，又因为反正迟到要被骂，逃学也要被骂，四舍五入不如逃学，而跑到隔壁人家的果树上吃一上午的果子。

总之，他钻到老人身子底下，然后奋力一撑，那个老头就被他成功地掀了个个儿。

那真的是个老头，不管是不是天使，首先是个老头。在同龄的老头里，他毫无疑问算是精力比较充沛的那种——牙口齐全，四肢还覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉。然而不管是湿透了的衣服，还是满是疲态的模样，都撑不起应有的威严来。当Jim试图让他更舒服地瘫倒在谷仓边上时，他留意到老人极有可能是在发烧——发烧，除非天使的温度生来就该这么高。他手足无措地坐在那儿想了半天，终于决定先把自己的外套脱下来盖在老人身上。那是他前几天刚靠打工攒钱买的皮夹克，一沾水自然要毁个彻底。但老人看起来很冷，他总不能就这样撂着对方不管。

现在，他给老人掖好了夹克——这看起来没有一点卵用——又试探性地摸了摸老人的额头。那里真的很烫。Jim畏缩了一下，不知道盘尼西林的治疗效果里包不包括天使——他甚至还留意到天使的耳朵是尖的，就那么小巧地藏在银灰色的头发里，让人好奇地想要摸一摸。然而这么随便地去摸一个病中老人的耳朵，未免也太不敬了。他只好悻悻地收回目光。

就在接近昏迷的高烧中，他又听到那个老人突然地嘟囔了句什么，依旧不是英语或标准语。那声音沙哑得有点像水手在航行过程中才会有的喊话，却又在低沉处悦耳动听。他的身体微微地抽搐，竟像是做了一个噩梦，害得Jim不得不轻轻拍打起老人的面颊来。“嘿，醒醒。”他尽可能不让声音过于突兀地说，“醒醒，你没事的。”

其实他一点也不确定老人会不会有事，他只是下意识地觉得只能那么说。

可伴随着他的动作，老人却倏地一下睁开了眼。在整个天使的身上，只有那么一双眼睛，表现出了某种不同凡俗的庄严。它近乎深黑，却唯独在里面藏了那么一抹褐，就像是在深夜狂风暴雨里的原野。他甚至一下抓住了Jim的手，敏捷地完全不像个老人，而力度更是让Jim以为自己的骨头都快要碎掉了。他一定是痛得喊了起来。

然而老人却像是听不到那句喊叫似的，死死地凝望着他，直到突然确认了什么似的，那严厉的神情竟然骤然融化开。

“Jim。”那个尖耳朵的天使嘟囔着，轻轻阖上了眼，他的声音低得像是在给摇篮里的婴儿唱歌。“我做了个梦，一个太过于漫长的梦。”

他松开了攥着Jim的手，却在移开前轻轻地拍了拍，最后吐出的那句话甚至低到了Jim趴到对方身上，凑近了耳朵都听不大清。他只能听到天使的呓语。“我还以为……”

然而谷仓的门外却响起了匆忙的脚步声。Jim想，可能是自己刚刚的惨叫引起了别人的注意。他不想让Gary逮到自己，再说了，他们很有可能会禁止他再来看望这个可怜的老头子——他可能是个天使，但归根结底，不过是个可怜的老头子——这么认定了的Jim三两下地爬上了窗户，趁着任何一个人来得及开门之前，就轻轻松松地钻了出去。他直到钻出去以后才想起自己忘了外套在老人身上，还有他希望Mitchell能给老人一颗盘尼西林。

他一直坐在谷仓的屋顶上，确认了老人得到了他应有的救助后才从屋顶上跳了下来。风带着细雨吹在他的胳膊上，冷飕飕的，Jim打了个寒战，一溜烟地跑走了。

 

他第二次溜进谷仓的时候，是挑了个晚上，没什么人的时候。Mitchell家给了老人一盏电子灯，所以整个谷仓亮盈盈的，充斥着橙黄的暖色。他本来是想看看老人有没有睡着，结果却发现老人正盘着腿，背对着自己坐着。如果被发现可不大好，这么想着的Jim刚想逃开，却听到了对方在叫他。

“James Kirk。”那个人说。“我看到你了。”

Jim不知道对方是怎么看见自己的，总不能天使的后脑勺上还长了第三只眼睛。他涨红了脸，又犹豫地往下看看，心想着万一老人回头，他就头也不回地逃开。可老人一直稳稳当当地背对着他，就好像他来，或者他走，一点都不重要一样。这在某种程度上给了他一种信心，一种愚蠢的信心。所以他最后还是从谷仓的窗户跳了进来。落地的时候，发出了咚的轻响。

他小心地兜了个大圈，就像是看着笼子里的老虎那样，一直绕了很远，才总算走到了那个天使的正对面。天使依旧阖着眼——他的衣服干了，全身也没有之前那么地湿淋淋，再配上房间里橘红色的光芒，不知为何，就显出了一种平静安详的气质来。他的姿势很像是某种佛教的打坐，但又不全是，只能看出身体微微放松着，就像是某种东西正在他的体内进行着隐秘的修复。

这让老人的威胁性看起来低了不少，Jim又凑近了点儿，现在，他留意到老人的脸色微微透着点绿色，那不是人类该有的色泽，也不该是天使——况且天使都该是金发碧眼且身着白衣，这世上还从来没有人见过一个灰头发黑眼睛，还穿着黑袍子的正经天使来。

Jim开始怀疑起这个老人是恶魔了。

但就算是恶魔，他看起来也没有很可怕，Jim又凑近了几步，现在，他几乎是挪到老人的身边去了。

老人掀开了眼皮，他不动声色地瞅了瞅他。“你跟我想象得很不一样。”或许是因为吃了消炎药，他的声音此时透露着一种温润的低沉，像是顺着绸子流下的奶。“但看到你的行动，我却能意识到你依旧是你。”他的声音不知为何，竟像是微微染上了点笑意。“来，坐过来。”

Jim又酝酿了一下，如果自己坐下的瞬间对方就扑上来，他到底来不来得及跳起来掉头就跑——老人巨大的手劲儿给他留下了深刻的印象。可紧接着，好奇再一次战胜了对于未知的恐惧。他坐到了老人身边，犹豫了一下，想模仿老人的动作，一样盘起腿来坐着，可他的腿却无论如何都盘不出那种姿势。“我不知道你会说英文。”他只好找着话题说，“嘿，你怎么知道我的名字的？还是说……你有什么秘密任务，执行起来非我不可？我是被选中的那一个？你是专程来找我的？”

他按照电视里播放的各种神秘动画片做出了推测，当他这么做的时候，老人只是安静地凝望着他的脸，没有对任何一个猜测做出反驳。所以最后，孩子的声音只好又渐渐低了回去。

“我不能透露给你，”然后，老人说，“这里面牵扯到了一个时空的错误。我需要等待复原，然后重新启动时间，前往我该去的那个时空。”他盯着Jim，神色又突然地柔软了起来。“但我确实没有想过，我居然能遇到你，而你又会是这副模样。”

他说起这话的时候，神色多少带上些怀念，就像是在面对着一个失散了的旧友，比起落寞，更像是有着那么几分柔软的思念。Jim愣了几秒，不明白这是为什么。

他可能是他人生中见过的，第一个如此安静的人。

“所以你见过我。”他说。“你不是来自这个时间？”

像之前对待他的每一个问题那样，老人并没有回答他，他只是微微在嘴角噙着那么一些似有似无的笑意。

Jim又把这个念头想了一遍，他觉得这很有道理，并且，“这很酷。”

他想，原来老人又是个天使，又是个时间旅行者，一个可以穿越时间的天使，他想不出还有什么比这更有趣的东西。

况且，老人的形象还是那么地温和，他有点像是一个长辈，却又像是一个朋友。他不吵，不闹，不胡说八道，不盛气凌人。他只是坐在那儿，然后和谐地跟周遭融为了一处。

“我一定会很高兴遇到你。”Jim确信说。“你看起来是个好人，并且很温柔。我喜欢温柔的人。”

他还想说，他会保护好能这么温柔地对待自己，让自己感到温暖的人。但他想了想，觉得老人的力气说不定比自己还大，他就不说出来讨个没趣了。

“所以你干嘛还在谷仓待着。”他问。“你可以住到Gary家里面去，再不成，你住到我家里来也行。反正我家没人，房子总是那么空着。”

这让天使微微地侧了侧脑袋，他看起来像是想笑，又像是在掂量着到底该说到哪里为止才好。

“我不是这个时空的存在。”他最后只是解释说，“所以人类一般很难对我有深刻的印象。他们只会模糊记得一个轮廓，然后转眼又把我忘到一边。你可以理解成一个透明的东西，你的思绪碰到它，就会悄无声息地滑开。我想这是宇宙逻辑起到的作用。但总之，我猜他们是把我给忘了。”

“但我可没有忘了你。”Jim说，“我完全记得你，还记得牢牢的。吃晚饭的时候，我还在想你是不是饿着肚子。这不，刚一入夜，我就跑过来了。”他这么说着，渐渐在老人安静的凝视中，声音小了下去，他突然醒悟了过来。“所以我是特殊的。”他开心地叫喊道，“我是特殊的那个。我认得你，你认得我，所以你不会被我给忘掉。”

这么一种自己被选中了的喜悦——虽然并没有什么实际作用，但还是真实地砸中了这个还没有做过什么人特殊的人的小孩。他开始喜滋滋地笑起来，脚一下下地拍动着地板，等待着老人对自己聪明的夸奖。老人没有让他失望——他谦畏敏锐的眉眼舒展了开，朗星般的眼睛此时更像是顺着钢琴的琴键划出来的乐曲。

“你还是老样子。”他说。“没有逻辑。”

Jim不知道为什么，总觉得那句没有逻辑里透露出的，反而是比任何夸赞都要多得多的纵容与称赞。所以这反而让他不好意思地挠起了脑袋。

他现在简直像是个第一次约会的小男孩，急着要给对方留下一个特别的好印象，结果反而手不知道该往哪放，脚不知道该往哪藏，怎么摆姿势都不对。他甚至还控制不住地想笑，虽然他也不知道该笑的点是在哪里。

这像是让老人想起了什么般地，再一次弯起了眼睛。“你比你长大后要……简单得多。”他选择了一个措辞。“跟我认识的人比起来，要’好’得更多。”

“你不喜欢你认识的那个我？”

老人盯着他，半晌后，真的笑了一下。

“不。”他简洁地回答。“我合理推测，你已经知道答案了。所以就不要再用它为难一个老人了，如何？”

“或者你也可以继续追问下去，”他耸了耸肩，挑着眉，“那样的话你就会更像我认识的那个人，他在这方面的趣味实在是令人不敢恭维。”

这让Jim又开始搞不懂对方在说些什么了，他搞不明白为什么对方一方面默认了自己会是他长大后认识的人，另一方面又说得好像他认识的人不是自己一样。他只好再换一个话题。

“你什么时候会再走？”他其实想问他什么时候才能再次遇到他，等他未来长大的时候。但他料想老人不会回答，所以他干脆也懒得问了。

“明天天明以前，”老人回答说，“等恢复过来以后，我就离开这儿，到我该去的地方去了。”

他在离开上倒是相当地果决，一点都不拖泥带水，Jim想。但他也不讨厌，他觉得这挺帅的。“你要到时间以后，还是以前去？你是要做些什么？当然啦，我猜你不会全部告诉我，但至少透露那么一点点点点点点给我，总成的吧？”

他开始了跟老人讨价还价。一般他不这么做，但在必要的时候，他信奉有枣没枣先打一竿子再说——开玩笑，说不定之后还要过好几十年，他才遇得上他。再说了，老人看起来也不是什么暴脾气。

老人果然回答了他。“我是在往回走。”他风轻云淡地说，“我有一个老朋友，很多年都没有见过了。我想这一次，如果往回走的话，或许我能有机会再见到他。”

Jim本以为他还有下半句，结果没成想，他真的只说到了这儿，就戛然而止了。

“哦。”Jim开始闷闷不乐了起来。他的岁月毫无疑问地应该是在前方，所以老人这么急匆匆地往回赶，根本不是为了件自己一面。

他突然感觉自己的喜悦像是受到了欺骗，虽然其实也并不算有，他可能只是有点赌气。

“那你路上最好小心点。”他说。“别再想这次一样，跌到别人家的院子里。我可不知道下次有没有人会爬进谷仓来看望你。”

他其实还是希望有的，但他不开心，所以他嘴上当然要装出一副不在乎有没有的意思。

然而老人看着他，过了很久后，才突然用手轻轻地碰了碰他的脸。那动作一开始显得很轻，但当Jim没有退开后，他用指尖微微摩挲着Jim的脸颊和眼角。

“你的眼睛，”他低声地喃喃着，“是最不像他的地方。但不高兴开始要生气时的样子，眼睛里流露出的神色倒真的是和他一模一样。”

他又将手缩了回去，重新凝望起那盏晃动的橘灯。“我没有想过会成功的。”他说。“这本来就是逆时间进行的状态，只是因为……可以碰到四维的边界，所以才能勉强行之。”他又想了一会儿。“如果没有遇到你的话，”他说，“我可能并不能回溯到那么久以前。但也有可能是我意识到了你在这附近，所以我中途来到了这里。Katra本不能如此转移，但因为悖论，所以才会出现这样的漏洞。我本来想从原本的点回溯，然而那个裂缝过小，而最初的点在时间的长度上要离得远得多……”

他的声音渐渐地消弭，最后像是溶入了空气一般地快要消失了。

Jim倾过身子，双手撑着地，不知道该做些什么的凝望着他。

“你一定可以见到的。”最后，他也只能给他鼓劲儿。“只要努力的话，你一定可以见到他的。”虽然我是完全不知道这是怎么回事儿，“我想他也一定很想见到你。”

他只能这么凭空猜测着说。

“他也一定会努力地等着见到你的吧。”

他不知道自己说的话哪里好笑了，这根本没有一点好笑。可是那个天使居然又一次地笑了起来。

“嗯，你说得对。”他回答。“不顾逻辑，只凭着一股勇气去做傻事，确实是他的风格。”

他这么冲着Jim点了点头，“我相信，现在该是你上床睡觉的时间了。”

“诶，但我，好吧，我还没待够呢，我是说……”

“你跟我的相逢应该存在于未来，而不是在此刻。”他相当确信地回答。“眷恋并不属于这个世界上的人是不合逻辑的，Jim。”

可你难道不也在试图寻找一个……看起来压根就不存在于现在的人嘛。Jim把这句话咽回到了肚子里，他已经足够聪明到知道什么话是过于伤人，以至于不能说的了。“我还不知道什么时候才能遇见你呢。”他说。“再说了，万一那会儿你并不认识我怎么办。我是说——说不定我们吵架，互相讨厌，我完全不喜欢你。虽然我觉得我应该不会讨厌你这么一个好人，但谁都说不准。反正我现在就觉得你特别好，所以我想和你多待一会儿。”

这话说得蛮不讲理到有点好笑了，可偏偏天使这会儿没有笑他。他反倒只是歪过头，相当缓和却坚定地回答，“你们一定很快就能成为朋友的。”他说。“虽然你们也会吵架，互相讨厌，但你们会成为彼此最重要的朋友——我一直，并且将永远是你的朋友。你不明白吗，Jim？”

他不明白。

“我不明白。”

老人看着他，过了好久后，才终于和他说了当晚的最后一句话。

他说，“放心吧，给你的，都是最好的。”

 

他第二天早晨再去谷仓的时候，已经找不到那个本该坐在谷仓里的老人了。Gary对这事多少还有点印象，他缠着他父母问了半天那个天使去了哪，直到被Mitchell先生以“怎么可能会有天使，你傻了吧，不要看那么多乱七八糟的故事”为由关了禁闭这才罢休。等到两天后，当Jim再去找他，问起天使的事时，Gary也用着一副怜悯的神色盯着他。

“这世界上不可能会有天使。”他确信地讲，“云层上面就是太空，人类绕遍了太阳系也没有找到过哪怕一个神仙。你可真是个傻瓜。”

于是，到最后，他发现，只有自己才是真正记得那个夜晚的故事的人。而随着时间的推移，他心中的疑问也越来越大——那到底是不是小时候的自己睡糊涂以后做的一场奇特梦境。他不知道。

但当他在广袤的星夜突然想起来地眺望起远方的时候，他总会想起来那个老人说过的话。

他相信会有一个很好很好的，属于他，并且只属于他的人在未来等他。他们可能会吵架，互相讨厌，乃至于对着彼此发脾气。

但在那样的未来里，他们终究还是会成为彼此最忠实，也是最重要的朋友。

 

～The End~


End file.
